fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arctic-Fox
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Arctic-Fox! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ace0.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 17:31, June 25, 2011 Welcome to FTF Hey, welcome to the fanon. I'm Zicoihno, an admin, but you can just call me Zico. Anyway, I welcome to the fanon and hope you have fun here. But I must bring up your chararcter, Ace. You should consider changing his first name, since not only does he share Portgas Ace's name but also his powers are much like him too. It would seem like a crossover character, which is not allowed. Other then that, it's all good for now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:14, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, enjoy your time here. If you need any help with anything, just ask. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm Ash, another admin aside from Zico on this fanon, if you need any help while Zico isn't on, just ask, I'm usually on. Hope you enjoy your time here![[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 22:46, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I guess you can, although I think we should for Zico's decision.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 06:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Why not? Ok, so the name is?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 11:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Well since your Team is named Nova, which is something to do with fire, Phoenix would be appropiate I guess, so you can make the page, ok?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 22:01, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I can't see the image, the link is faulty for me. Relink it or something, or just upload it and post on my talk page. Sorry. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:49, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure, how about you say it's a recent guild that has acquired only a few mages in it and a guildmaster.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 03:31, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok should I make a female S class mage for you?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 03:37, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm on Bleach Fanon, I might start Ship of Fools as well[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 03:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Lol, sure why not.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 03:52, June 28, 2011 (UTC) You know, we don't have to be partners, and we don't really need a name, we can just to collaboration stories and such.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 03:58, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I guess our name for our collaborative stories could be Name of Series (Bleach etc) (Artic Ash)[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Meaning? Anyway I'm making a character on Ship of Fools.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ok cool.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:07, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, sorry for not doing anything on Ship of Fools, I have alot of other things to do, such as schoolwork, and other wiki stuff...really sorry. Hope I'll be able to do something this weekend, k?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 06:42, July 19, 2011 (UTC) True thing.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 06:50, July 19, 2011 (UTC) There is one, here . Although it's been abandoned.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 06:55, July 19, 2011 (UTC) This person, although I don't know why, I did attempt to make a few pages, although I failed epically. I might start again, I don't know...[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 06:58, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Making your own is quite.... hard I should just say, cause you lose interest quite quickly. Let's just make a a few pages on that one, I have a great idea for a character at the moment.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 07:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh I'll make another one, don't worry.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 07:06, July 19, 2011 (UTC) No but anyone can make one, after about a month or two of editing there, if we make more than a hundred pages, we can apply to become admins and bureaucrats there, that's how I became an admin here.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 07:09, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing that right now, lols.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 07:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm not that good with templates, here's the page , if you think it needs something else, you can add it.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 07:15, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'll make my character quick, cause I have a stupid thing to go to in like ten minutes, so yeah.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 07:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I have to go, I'll make him when I get back, see ya in a hour or so[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 07:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You just have to apply for a position by asking me and Zico, although I think you shouldn't create a Wizard Saint yet, how about you create a few standard mages, and a S class or two and ask later.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 01:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) No problem.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 01:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sui-Feng Great!! Always glad to meet another Sui-Feng fan! [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 02:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I used to be on the Bleach Wiki (and by used to I mean I made like 4 edits), but I was blocked because my username is too similar to Sui-Feng's and on that wiki they have a rule that states that you can't have a username that is the same as or is too similar to an existing character, and plus I love fairytail and fanfiction so this wiki seemed like a natural choice. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 02:11, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Really?! Guess they haven't noticed. Lucky you XD. O, and do you prefer to go by Artic-san, or Fox-san? [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 02:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Then it will be Fox-san! I'm really nervous, I don't want it to be bad. And sure. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 02:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Nice meeting you too, Fox-san. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 02:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Demon Slayer Magic Sorry mate but Demon Slayer magic is not allowed right now as the article is due to go a facelift and I'm not allowing anyone to make one till I find the time to finish expanding it. Jet Talk 04:17, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Yo Yeah i'm planning to come back at somepoint not sure when though.....Hopefully when SOF gets more active....I'm trying to take a break from Madman's attitude and ideas. Yaminogaijin (talk) 20:23, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure, you can make an Earth DS. Also this probably sounds outta left-field but were you ever on the Middle Ground Forums? I remember speaking to a user with the same username as you there so long ago lol Per (This is my stage now!) 02:20, November 18, 2016 (UTC)